


Lab Partners

by madwriteson



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lab Partners, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: A snippet of a May/Liv fic that I'll probably never write more of because I have never been a research scientist, from a tumblr prompt for a Lab Partners AU, which I am only posting here because I might as well archive it properly on the off chance my Tumblr disappears some day.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lab Partners

“I’m sorry?” Liv was usually good at modulating her tone. She’d found, over the years, that if she used a calm, motherly tone of voice, the people around her found themselves nodding along in approval no matter what she was saying, but every once in a while, her control slipped.

“You said that your harness keeps malfunctioning. You said it was an engineering error. So we’re getting you an engineer.”

“I _am_ an engineer. A good one.”

“Obviously not good enough for this project.” Wilson Fisk set the file in front of him aside. “The hire has already been made, _Doctor._ ”

Liv tried not to grit her teeth, and instead of snapping back, she stood and left her boss’s office. Of course. Put her in charge of the labs and give her no real power. No doubt some smarmy young whippersnapper who thought himself a mechanical genius would come swaggering into her lab later that afternoon and Liv would have to put up with his condescending attempts to explain her own work to her.

Wilson probably wouldn’t mind if something horrible happened to whoever it was, though. Especially if it was the new hire’s own fault.

For all of his eccentricities, Wilson was understanding like that.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door of her lab. Norman poked his head in. “Got your new collaborator here, Doctor Octavius.” And then he pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped aside, revealing the middle-aged woman who had been standing behind him.

“Long time, no see, Olivia,” she said, the sound of her voice taking Liv more than twenty years back in an instant.

Liv tried not to gape too obviously at the woman who had, long ago, been the TA for her first Physics course in college.

The very attractive woman. Who had only become more-so with age.

And on who Liv had had a hell of a schoolgirl crush that she was only just realizing had intensified with time.

And May Parker, née Reilly, simply leaned nonchalantly on the doorframe and smirked across the lab at her.


End file.
